


A Night of Mr.Shame & Mr.Filth

by AshleyWestchester



Category: Filth - Fandom, Shame - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyWestchester/pseuds/AshleyWestchester
Summary: Brandon 没想到自己会沦落到和一个酒吧里的蓝眼睛异装癖一夜情的地步。他也没想到他会再见到他——以警官的身份。而对Bruce来说，错误的时间和错误的地点无关紧要，他只是需要一根正确的老二。
Relationships: Brandon/Bruce
Kudos: 9





	A Night of Mr.Shame & Mr.Filth

**Author's Note:**

> 角色为法鲨在Shame中演的的Brandon和一美在Filth中演的Bruce,拉郎警告，女装癖警告，Blowjob警告。这只是个pwp。

_-“You ’re a shame.”_   
**-“You ’re the filth.”**

_-“l know.”_   
**-“I know.”**

*****  
深夜十二点。

布兰登躺在床上，能在黑暗中看见秒针缓缓划出弧形的轮廓。他能听见不知从何处传来的滴滴答答的滴水声，一下，又一下，落在瓷砖地上的声音。他稍稍移动了下身体，深蓝和浅色的天鹅绒发出细碎的摩擦声，布料特有的柔顺感滑过他赤裸的颈项，肩胛骨，沿着脊背缓缓下移。无机物和有机物的相触。他想。像是海水，因吸收了空气中的水分而泛着微寒的同时却又产生温暖的错觉。

都是错觉。

窗外偶尔传来橡胶轮胎碾压过沥青路面的声音，那杂音迅速接近又迅速消弭，他能看见蒙着水汽得窗户倒映出朦胧的信号灯的红色。变绿。变红。交错起伏。像是某种有规律的运动，譬如伽利略的钟摆，浪潮，又或者更为……私密的东西。失眠的人往往很容易在恍惚中想到种种毫无关联和逻辑的事物，这很寻常。

但即使如此仍有某种压抑感令他有了窒息般的体验。它一直残留在他的体内，从未消退，也从未离去；像是最顽固的污渍，在你最猝不及防的时刻翻涌而上嘲笑着你的愚蠢和无防备。  
他会被吞噬殆尽。迟早的事。

焦躁感和无法言语的异样感像石块般堆积在他的内脏上，几乎让他感到了沉重的抑郁。  
在隔壁响起第一声呻吟的时候，布兰登闭了闭眼，最终还是选择了起身，离开了自己的公寓。

纽约的夜晚是他的毒瘾，然而没有药物会对他生效。

*  
缭绕呛人的烟雾，晦暗不明的灯光，晃动在玻璃杯里的威士忌和冰块，以及女孩们廉价的低胸衣和红唇，这就是构成一间纽约夜间的酒吧所需要的所有要素了。微凉的夜风令人清醒到刺痛，而令人窒息的混沌空气则足以颠倒黑白，让圣徒都沦于地狱。

而这样的夜晚，布兰登只需要一个地狱。  
任意一间酒吧，任意一扇门，任意一个女孩——或者三四个，没什么区别。对他而言不过是个选择的问题，在那些酒精的作用下他也终于能面对自己的本质，而抛弃那为此感到罪恶的伪装；他不会记住那些女孩的名字，甚至长相。他只需要一场交易，而夜晚褪去时，他才能再度成为那个完美无缺的人，披着精英的外衣行走在高楼中。

但今夜似乎有所不同。

他在朦胧昏暗的灯光里看见了一个背影，那无疑是属于一个女人的——一个包裹在白色的裘皮大衣里，有着金色的玛丽莲梦露式卷发的女人，万宝路的烟雾萦绕在她身周。那个背影就这样孤独地坐在吧台边。一个落单的女人，这在这种酒吧里可不怎么常见；要知道，混迹于这里的可都是群磕嗨了连母狗都能硬上的货色。

出于猎奇或者别的什么奇异的心理，布兰登走了过去，坐在了那个背影身边的位置。他稍稍侧过头，霎时明白了为何“她”会独自一人坐在这里的缘由。并不是因为容貌或是什么更特别的理由，真相离奇又诡谲，却也合理到无话可说。

——因为“她”根本就不是个女人。  
布兰登在纽约的夜里穿梭过各种各样的犄角旮旯，肮脏混乱的地方和那些离谱至极的游戏他都曾见识过，在欲望和刺激面前所有人不过只是被操纵的囚徒，甚至不需要酒精或是白粉的推动就能撇去人性和理智回归于最原始的本能；但即使如此，也不会让面前这一幕显得更寻常分毫。

这毫无疑问是个男人；而他甚至都没有费心去掩饰这一点。掩映在金色卷发下的面容轮廓分明，连下颔上柔软的褐色胡茬都没有经过任何处理。白色裘衣下是上世纪红灯区流行的豹纹连衣裙，配着赤裸在外的锁骨上方的皮革颈圈，再往上则是滚动分明的喉结。他的双腿以一种极其女性化的方式交叠，修长的小腿到膝弯再上三英寸的地方包裹着的是薄薄的黑色网格袜——就是酒吧里兔女郎侍者会喜欢的那款。

而她——或者他，就这么自然地坐在那里，顶着浓重的妆容和艳丽的口红，看不出一点不妥当的迹象，就那样低头抿着他的威士忌，神情中仿佛他是一个真正的女人那样妥帖自然。

一个纽约布鲁克林区夜里的异装癖。  
这都够上个三流八卦小报的头条了。  
布兰登不知道自己该是走还是什么，他应该走的；但事实上，他只是坐在那里，以一种极其露骨的方式打量着对方。某种压抑许久的东西，被他视为异常和罪恶的东西涌动上来，在呛人的烟味和昏暗闪烁的灯光中捕获了他。一个绝对的异常者。某个声音贴在他耳畔，像是最恶毒又最甜腻的圈套：正如你一样，不是吗？

你该捉住你的同类，然后双双跌入泥沼和深渊里，用荆棘把你们彼此捣得遍体鳞伤乱七八糟。

他看着那个人，那个彻头彻尾的陌生人。在夜里他是这般模样，像是在纽约街头扮演一个廉价而劣质的娼妓或是欲求不满的荡妇；谁知道他白天会是什么模样？和他一样，一个业绩优良，品行端正的上班族？

或者更妙，一个医生、律师、法官，或者——

——警察如何？

这样毫无逻辑和由来的联想让他晃了神。他察觉到了自己手心里渗出的汗，却说不清那是因为紧张，或是极度的兴奋。

“你好。”  
他甚至都没注意到他下意识说出来的话。

金发的「女人」放下自己手中的玻璃杯，转头看着他，呼出一口烟雾。布兰登这才注意到他有一双很漂亮的蓝眼睛，即使在这样诡异的装束和妆容下都无法抹灭那种惊心动魄的美丽，连那被涂得艳红的唇都显得没那么奇异了。

“卡罗尔。”

他将手中的烟按灭在吧台边缘，火星在他指尖闪过。直到他重复了一遍布兰登才反应过来这是名字——「她」的名字。毫无疑问是假名，但这显然不重要。他音节的末尾有些模糊和上挑，是略显轻柔低沉的苏格兰腔。这更妙了。布兰登想，和自己一样，异常的外乡人。

或许他自己都没注意到，这些许的共同点都令他感到奇异的兴奋。这位卡罗尔也注视着他，用一种介于迷幻和恍惚间的神情；却并非由药物产生。或许他能意识到自己身份的错位，又或许他一直沉溺于这种倒错的快感而未曾清醒——但这显然也并不重要。

卡罗尔稍稍换了个姿势，豹纹短裙的下摆以一种缓慢地速度折叠，又掀开。布兰登看着那双网格袜间的位置。他发誓自己看见了吊带——女性用来搭配内衣的那一种。仅仅是幻想其下究竟是什么就足够令他呼吸急促了。

显然，卡罗尔也发现了这一点；他突然向前倾了倾身，混杂着香奈儿五号和万宝路的气味纠缠上布兰登的神经末梢；最后一团烟雾从那抹得艳丽的红唇上落到布兰登的鼻尖，捎着那柔软摄人的苏格兰口音。

扮着女人的男人勾起一个足以称得上甜美的笑容。  
“你想要我吗？”

布兰登早已想不起来自己的回答是什么，但既然半分钟后他扯着对方的衣服踉跄着双双撞上了酒吧厕所隔间的隔板，他想大概已经足够了然。

卡罗尔被他拽到隔间里的时候还咯咯笑着，手里还拿着那杯没喝完的威士忌；起初布兰登还不明白他到底想干什么，但当对方舔了舔唇灌下一大口，然后半跪下身拉开他的裤子拉链的时候，他就不能更明白了。

卡罗尔——无论他到底叫什么——绝对是个彻头彻尾的恶魔。这是布兰登的第一个也是最后一个成形的想法。冰冷的酒液和温热的口腔形成了鲜明对比，含着他的人口活好得几乎能把人的理智和脑髓一起吸出来，熟练得像是个生意兴隆的妓女。他的舌头灵活地磨蹭过头部和柱体，以一种极度下流的方式缠绕在上面抽动，第一个深喉的时候布兰登就差点把自己交出去，他从嗓子眼里挤出了一声低沉的喘息，压抑又凶狠，像是害了病的狮子；侍奉着他的人肯定是听见了这一声，因为布兰登听见了一声恶劣含糊的低笑，连那笑都带着撩人的苏格兰味。他没有打算放过这一声嘲笑，惩罚性地将手指插入对方金色卷曲的假发中，按着后脑狠狠操入对方口中，迫使被压迫的咽喉只能发出支离破碎且模糊不清的呜咽。湿淋淋的琥珀色酒液混着涎水牵出闪烁的银丝，滴滴答答淌落在酒吧厕所肮脏的瓷砖地上。

“让我们看看现在到底是谁做主，你这个把自己装成圣诞颂歌*的荡货。”

他喘息着低声道，加紧了手上的动作；尼龙质地的人造金发被他扯到了前头，有几缕摩挲过他的下体，带来宛如剐蹭在心脏上的瘙痒感。布兰登闭着眼仰头，无意识地溢出些呻吟，直到被跪着的人报复性地用齿尖摩擦过敏感带他才在一声剧烈的喘息后缴了械。布兰登低下头，正对上对方仰起的脸庞。半跪着的人伸手抹去唇角溢出的白浊，带出一点化开的口红的痕迹。伪装的金发已经被布兰登欲望逼近时不知轻重的手法拽掉了一半，乱糟糟的露出其下真正的棕褐的发色。他冲布兰登勾了勾唇，脸上还沾着他的东西。

布兰登盯着他：“你咽下去了？”

“否则呢？”对方以一种优雅到相称那身衣裙的姿势起身，懒洋洋地回答他，“替你装个瓶子吗？”

那双蓝眼睛瞥向布兰登的时候他再次被挑起了欲望——以一种难以置信的速度。那真是双该死的蓝眼睛——哪怕多看只是一秒，他都觉得下体硬得难以忍受。

理所当然地，他们从酒吧厕所一路滚到了某家不知名的情趣旅馆的床上；这一切简直太疯狂了。但两位当事人完全没觉得疯狂，他们完全沉浸在了这种疯狂之中。撕去那身豹纹裙之后布兰登并不怎么意外地看见了有着黑色蕾丝的女式内衣和配对的内裤与吊带。他低声咒骂了声，狠狠地将自己进得更深，换来断续的介于欢愉和渴望间的呻吟喘息。

“你就是喜欢这个是不是？扮演放荡饥渴的女人来勾引别人？”

这毫无疑问只是性爱时增加刺激感毫无逻辑和意义的胡言乱语，但即使在近乎迷乱的癫狂中布兰登依旧感受到怀中的人一瞬的僵硬；那双蓝眼睛有那么一刻回避开了他的目光。但布兰登没有细想缘由或是什么——在这种情况下他多余的事物都无法思考。强烈的控制欲让他刹那间感到了没有得到满足的烦躁感，迫使他掐着对方下颔逼着对方直视着他：“回答我。”

于此同时，他将自己抽了出去，巨大的空虚感折磨着不被满足的人，几乎让人因此发疯；那双漂亮的蓝眼睛被逼出了泪水，它的主人颤抖着身体，用近乎沙哑的声音说出“是的”的时候，布兰登得到了无与伦比的征服感和愉悦；他将自己重重插入对方的身体，插得对方连发出声音丢显得有些困难，最终在前端毫无抚慰地磨蹭着蕾丝的情况下硬是达到了高潮。

他们甚至尝试了别的，比如手铐和勒住脖子紧紧缠绕的领带；窒息感和约束感令人发狂，也同样令人得到极致的快感。布兰登对自己糟糕的性癖心知肚明，不是所有人都对此适应性良好，即使是付钱买来的夜晚也是如此，他不得不有所收敛；但在卡罗尔这里，他完美地接受了这一切并乐在其中，被蒙上双眼时布兰登清晰地听见了他变得更为急促愉快的喘息。布兰登隐约猜到或许他在这些方面比他来得要更为疯狂，并且与自己将它们视为耻辱的态度不同，他已然彻底沉溺于此。这些情欲和罪恶，他们都赖以为生。

布兰登不记得这个疯狂错乱的夜晚究竟是如何结束的了。他最后的印象是他在最后一次高潮来临之际问道：“你的真名到底是什么？”  
或许连这问题也是他臆想中问出的。  
因为他觉得自己自己最终只听见了一个词。

**Filth**.

*  
布兰登是在震耳欲聋的手机铃声中醒来的。  
他只觉得头痛欲裂，鼻尖萦绕着混乱的气味。他眯着眼摸索着，最终从床底下一堆散乱的被褥、衣物、和枕头下翻出了自己的手机。他逆着光花了好一会儿功夫才看清了上面显示的字。

「未接来电 12个」

这下他可彻底清醒了，一下子直起身来啪得接通电话，上司的怒吼声几乎能掀翻屋顶：“布兰登！已经11点了，你人在哪里？！”  
他沉默地听着，一半是因为还未苏醒的理智，一半是因为他也的确无言以对；直到上司说累了在电话另一头拼命清嗓子的时候他才缓慢地接话道：“……我半个小时内到。”  
“你最好这么做！”

放下电话后，他顶着仿佛被人搅了三个小时脑浆的脑袋环顾了四周：精液和干涸的体液沾满了他能看见了所有东西，甚至是窗玻璃。手铐和绳索明显遭到了过度使用，地毯几乎得翻面才能继续它的本职工作，他全身赤裸，不得不费了好大功夫才在带着明显撕毁痕迹的一双网格袜中抽出自己带着眼影和口红印痕的衬衫，和团成一团的领带。房间内的气息也很复杂，混合了隔夜的烟草，香水和体液的味道，带着烧到滚烫又变冷的微妙温度。

上帝啊。

布兰登揉了揉额角，闭了闭眼。

最糟糕的是，闭上眼后他的脑海中又不禁浮现出了那双摄人心魂的蓝色眼眸。

*  
该死的纽约和过量威士忌。

被哐哐作响的拍门声敲醒后布鲁斯还未开始运作的脑袋里先是冒出了这么一个想法。他慢吞吞地起身，用被烟酒和整夜性爱摧残得沙哑的声音不耐烦地冲不堪重负的门板后面吼道：“谁？”

“是我！”熟悉到讨人厌的年轻同僚的聒噪，“布鲁斯！我说，你不会忘记我们到纽约来是来做什么的了吧？！”

哦，对了，那个携货逃逸的毒贩。布鲁斯停滞的大脑里蹦出这几个关键词。他晃晃悠悠地想起身开门向他的同事证明他只是喝多了，却被自己脚下绊了一跤，险些撞上墙；他刚想低声咒骂一声，低下头时却看见了自己在腿上还缠着的几条的支离破碎的黑色蕾丝和可疑的液体痕迹，以及不远处断了跟的红底高跟鞋。他前进的步伐顿住了。

“雷……你先下去吧。我五分钟之内就下来。”  
他听见他的同事无奈地锤了一下门，踩着急匆匆的步伐先离开了。

听见雷离开的声音后，布鲁斯立刻像被踩了尾巴的猫一样带着宿醉后的混沌跌跌撞撞冲进了洗手间，镜子诚实地反映出了他现在的模样：被抹花了的惨不忍睹的烟熏妆和拖曳出艳丽痕迹的口红印，乱糟糟的头发上顶着更加凌乱的金色稻草般的女性假发，满身的齿痕吻痕还有淤青，有些痕迹他甚至自己都不知道是怎么制造出来的——以及被扯破了的豹纹裙——该死的。

他狠狠锤了下镜面，只觉得头痛欲裂。  
毫无疑问，昨天晚上他又成为了「卡罗尔」。

他就是控制不了自己。

好在若说布鲁斯•罗宾逊这糟糕透顶的一生中，有什么擅长的事，那大概就是面对一切疯狂的现实保持冷静了。他在盯着镜子看了好一会儿后啪得打开了水龙头，冰冷的水流让他清醒了不少。

现在，他要做的是在五分钟内变回同僚和世界面前那个一切尽在掌握中的傲慢警察。

“嘿，布鲁斯……你看起来可真糟糕。”  
不用你说。棕发的苏格兰警察在心里翻了个白眼，对自己多嘴的同僚挤出个假惺惺的微笑：“纽约可是个好地方——尤其是夜晚。”  
雷瞄了眼他脖子上遮不住的痕迹，露出了了然的笑容：“的确如此。”

的确你个头。布鲁斯扯了扯自己的领带：“今天去哪里搜索？”  
“昨天我们已经缩小了范围，所以今天只需要……然后……”

雷自顾自地说了起来，而一点也没注意他的同伴明显无心于此。布鲁斯不着痕迹地按了按自己衬衫下的咬痕，被微妙的疼痛感刺得皱了皱眉。  
虽然他已经完全不记得昨夜的详细过程了，但天啊——那位临时床伴可真猛；他的腰到现在还在发麻。

他叫什么名字来着？

布鲁斯想了几秒钟就放弃了，他不会想起来的——他一般下了床就想不起来对方的名字了。再说了，酒吧里一个混乱的夜晚，谁会留下真名？  
不过他记得那位床伴先生的确有着一张性感的脸和一双深邃的灰绿色眼睛。像阴郁冬日里落雪的松林。

或许自己该留下电话的。  
开着车驶向市区时布鲁斯漫不经心地这么想，旋即又很快扯了扯嘴角，打消了这个念头。  
上帝啊，谁会愿意在清醒的时候上一个需要去看心理医生的异装癖两次？

*  
布兰登觉得自己大概的确离疯不远了。  
自从那个诡谲又混乱的夜晚后，理所当然的，他再也没见过那位「卡罗尔」。他像是一个非真实的影子，像是吸毒过量的人迷离中产生的离奇臆想或是溺水者窒息前的幻觉，以一种你从未想象过的面目出现在你面前，又倏忽消失，如同从未出现。

布兰登照旧过着平凡而无奇的日常生活，以正常的表象压抑着自己无止境的欲望，只有在深夜里陌生人的床上才得以泄露一二。但他知道有什么不同了。

他总是想起那双蓝眼睛和它的主人，做爱的时候，自慰的时候；在濒临高潮的绷紧了的喘息声里这种渴望变得尤为清晰，近乎某种上瘾般的念头，无缘无故又难以抑制。  
或许也并非无缘无故。他想。

生活在黑夜中的人只会因暴露在阳光下而恐惧，而从不因更深的污浊受害。  
他们会欣然将彼此染黑。

但毫无疑问，无论他究竟抱有何种想法，他都不会再遇到他了。

*  
Never say never.  
这是现实教会布兰登的一个完美实例；以及说实话，这实例来的实在过快了些。

一个普通的周六清晨，没有什么特别的——本该如此。然而从布兰登是被隔壁哐哐响的砸门声吵醒而不是被自己的闹钟叫醒的这一点看来，这个清晨注定是要特别起来了。

他该换个公寓了——这是布兰登的第一个念头。从他几乎每晚都得遭受不同方向的左邻右舍的叫床声这一点来看，这公寓的隔音效果显然不怎么样。但在清晨被砸门声吵醒也算是头一回了，布兰登叹了口气，正打算起身时，隔壁再度传来了动静。

先是门啪得被打开的声音，伴随着隔壁屋子主人不耐烦的质问声；旋即是惊呼、争吵、与撞翻东西的嘈杂声响。布兰登的动作顿住了。这动静可比他想象得大多了，而且他发誓自己听见了枪支上膛的声音。

“你们是从哪里来的？！”这个大概是隔壁屋主的声音，因为过度紧张都变了调，听起来有些可笑，“我告诉你们，我是合法美国公民，你们不能无缘无故冤枉我贩毒——”

“得了吧罗维思，你用什么当上的‘合法美国公民’？你的假身份证吗？”一个年轻人带着威胁的声音响起，同时响起的还有枪支保险栓上下的咔哒声，“省了这一套吧。”  
“你们这群走狗警察不能——”  
听起来某位违法者还打算垂死挣扎。  
“事实上，我们可以。”  
第三个人的声音响起了。隔着墙的声音实际上并听不真切，但布兰登下意识地感到了熟悉。他一时没能辨别出这种微妙的熟悉感因何而生。  
“你一个人跑来美国，但匆忙中好像落下了什么东西？”第三个声音继续不紧不慢地说到，“你的妻子还在苏格兰吧？我想她应该不介意我们请她喝个茶——哦对了，我忘了，她被你藏起来了。”  
“但看看这是什么？”  
哗啦，似乎是某种纸制品被抖开的声音，结合之前的话，布兰登猜测大约是个地址之类的。安静弥漫了一会儿，隔壁的屋主似乎彻底没有了声音；旋即响起的便是手铐发出的冷硬声响了，伴随着屋子里窸窸窣窣的翻找声。

“看起来少了几袋海洛因。”那个年轻点的警察说道。“不过我看罗维思似乎不打算供出同伙了——看他的表情就知道他现在嘴比铁还硬。”  
“不巧，我就擅长撬铁板。不过我想有更简单的办法，”第三个声音道，“他这几周一直跟只过街老鼠一样窝在这里，要交接也只能是同伙上门了——让我去问问这些友好的邻居朋友们线索吧。”

“可是这里是纽约！”年轻些的声音似乎有些不赞同，“我们在这里无权干涉。”  
“试试总是没错的。永远别说不可能。”第三个声音漫不经心地道，听起来有些心不在焉，“你先把他押回车里看着吧，防止这混蛋跑了；我问完就下来。”  
年轻人应了声，带着骂骂咧咧的罪犯逐渐远去；布兰登听得有些过于出神，以至于门口敲门声响起时，他愣了好一会儿才反应过来，他自己就是他们对话里不幸被提及的“友好邻居”之一。

咚咚。敲门的人听起来有些不耐烦了。  
布兰登一边起身去开门，一边迅速在心里打着腹稿，回想自己这一周有没有在隔壁见到什么可疑人物——无论来的是谁，他都不想因为无法提供线索这种莫名其妙的理由被逮捕。  
但当他打开门之后，他心里只剩下了一个想法。  
——去他的可疑人物。

站在他门外的是一名看起来像是便衣警察的男人，有着棕色的发和同色稍浅的胡茬，在寒冷的纽约冬日里裹着蓝格子围巾，此时正一手维持着敲门的姿势，一手举着自己的警官证——苏格兰的警官证。他原本的表情看起来是个带着不耐的神色，但当他看到布兰登的时候他的神情也霎时变了变——以极其微妙的方式。  
布兰登当然知道是为什么。

很明显，即使脱离了玛丽莲梦露款的假发、网格袜和豹纹裙，要认出那双令他记忆犹新的蓝眼睛依旧轻而易举。而既然他能认出来，对方明显也没有认不出他的道理。

气氛霎时在骤然袭来的寂静里变得诡异，最后还是警察先生咳嗽了一声，收起警官证若无其事地开口道：“警探布鲁斯•罗宾逊，您应该不介意我问您几个问题吧？——介于您的邻居似乎是个跨境毒贩。”

巧妙地没有提及自己并非美国警察，试图混淆不明真相的人。相当聪明的做法，布兰登想到。可惜他已经注意到他并非本地警察这一点了，而他完全可以用合法美国公民的身份来拒绝回答与审查避免自己卷入麻烦——但鬼使神差的，他并没有这么做。

“……当然，”他扶着门缓缓道，“乐意效劳——叫我布兰登就行。”

他对面的来自大洋彼岸的警察先生晃了晃食指，偏着头用试探的眼神询问他是否能进去聊聊；几乎是下意识地，布兰登侧身让他进了门。

他脑子里突然冒出一个诡异的念头。  
——天啊，他居然真的是个警察。

*  
布鲁斯很难说明这到底是他来纽约最好的一天还是最糟糕的一天。

能再度见到给他留下来姑且算是深刻印象的一夜情对象一般来说不是坏事，但以「卡罗尔」的身份？这绝对不是他想看到的——何况他现在不得不连真名一块儿透露给对方，就因为他这个该死的案子。就因为那个挨千刀的罗维思，他回去之后一定要让他在收押室得到热情款待，他想。

不过目前看来一切还算在正轨上，这位——他瞥了眼靠着墙抱着臂站着的男人——布兰登先生看起来尚且没有提及那乱七八糟的一夜的想法，那很好，就让他们心照不宣地把秘密烂在肚子里吧。

“你这一周内有在隔壁见过什么可疑人物吗？”他一边在屋子里走着一边问道；实际上他完全没把心思放在问题上。

令他稍稍感到诧异的是这间屋子。这间屋子收拾得很干净，对于一个独居的男人来说有些太干净了，有生活的痕迹，却缺乏生活的气息。屋子的装潢一般能反映出主人的内心世界，但这间屋子却给人一种异样的缺失感——就仿佛在压抑着什么一般。

“我印象里有过两回送外卖的……然后就不太记得了。”

他听见对方这么回答，再度不着痕迹地打量了对方一眼：和他残留印象里一样，有着一张性感的脸和冷色调的灰绿色眼眸，不说话的时候给人一种奇妙的压迫感，但说话的时候倒看不出有什么太强烈的攻击性。当然，布鲁斯视线稍稍下移了一瞬，也有尺寸很可观的东西——这些目前都不是重点。重点是，他看起来像是个禁欲而生活节制的普通上班族，也许偶尔会约一两个女人共度良宵，但完全不像是那种生活糜烂，沉溺于酒精和女人醉生梦死的自毁者——不像他。

所以是什么让他在那个晚上堕落到那种酒吧里去的？

“那两个外卖人员的样子你还有印象吗？”  
算了，这些都不是他该关心的。

“不……我想这个有点困难。”

意料之中，布鲁斯也没指望这个。他在屋子里转了两圈，冲着对方歪了歪头问道：“你介意我稍微搜查下吗？你知道的，以防万一。”

这个要求稍微有点过分了，况且布鲁斯很清楚对方并没有藏毒——天啊，他才是那个把磕药当业余活动的，吸毒的人什么样他从脸上就看得出来。他不得不承认这个问题倒是出自他有些恶劣的私心。布兰登引起了他的兴趣。

他看见对方皱了皱眉，以为他要拒绝。他看得出来对方是个领地意识很强的人，不如说对方居然允许他直接进屋已经在他意料之外了。但布兰登皱完眉却许可了他的行为：“小心点就行。”

于是布鲁斯自然也不客气。在知道了对方对收集唱片有一定兴趣、沙发靠垫很软、东西放的很整齐、以及果然还是靠速冻食品过日子这些完全没什么案件价值的信息后，他转悠到了洗手间。

这本来没什么的。他应该毫无意义地看看镜子，然后和外面的屋主道别，回去办他的案子。

但他偏偏打开了镜子上方的柜门。  
柜子里面的东西没什么可说的。但当他关上时，柜子上忽然哗啦啦掉落下来；布鲁斯刚打算弯腰去捡，但落下的东西内容却让他突然顿住了。

绳索、手铐、按摩棒。以及一些花花绿绿的他都有些叫不上的东西——简直像是个大型性爱用具展览会——还是相当高级的那种。  
他忽然想书架深处他没有仔细去看的那几排，那些书的边角回想起来像是十分眼熟的杂志。不能出售给未成年人的那类。

那些压抑的缺失感和这些琳琅满目的线索忽然串联在了一起，变成了一个令人足以瞠目结舌的答案。

天啊。天啊。天—啊。他在心里重复了好几遍，用不同的语气，然后抬起眼看向站在一边的人。  
“……这可真是个出人意料的喜好，布兰登先生。”  
好吧，现在我们可是发现了个不错的秘密了。  
布鲁斯扯着嘴角想到。

*  
让对方进了门后布兰登就有些后悔了。他从来不会让别人进他的公寓，一是因为他真的很讨厌这种遭到窥探的感觉，二则是因为那些秘密。

他的秘密。

他知道自己以它为耻——但他只是无法控制。  
就像他无法控制自己去与地铁上初为人妻的女人无声地调情；就像他无法控制自己去与他根本不知道名字的女性在停车场做爱；就像他无法控制自己对那些露骨的欲望和扭曲的性爱成瘾；就像他无法控制自己去面对一份真正的能被称之为爱情的正常的关系。

就像现在。这个苏格兰警察漫无目的地晃悠在他的屋子里，问他一些不痛不痒的问题。而他漫不经心地回答着，目光落在对方领口和袖口。布兰登能看见他的两边手腕内侧和颈项上被绳索勒出的淤青与红痕。他知道那是那个混乱的夜晚留下的疯狂痕迹。而仅仅是回想都令他感到不合时宜的躁动。

“你介意我稍微搜查下这里吗？你知道的，以防万一。”  
他看见对方稍稍侧过头问到，带着棱角不甚分明的故乡口音，语尾上扬。布兰登许可后目光落在他唇角，发觉实际上离开口红他的唇色依旧算得上艳丽。  
而他本该继续在脑中塞入那些乱糟糟的想法，在表面上在他逛完洗手间后将他礼貌地送出门外。

但他现在只是看着那散落一地的东西，脑中空白了一瞬。乐于助人的警官先生在那一句半嘲讽的玩笑后还体贴地帮他把东西收拾回箱子里——有什么氛围似乎在他们之间改变了。相当微妙的变化，像是一个贞妇忽然脱掉上衣开始表演脱衣舞那样的变化——而布兰登不知道这究竟是好是坏。  
“你的兴趣和你的外表差的可真大，”布鲁斯一边饶有兴致地对着这些玩意啧啧有声一边道——现在的他看起来忽然就剥去了作为伪装的那层表象，而露出了布兰登在那个夜晚才窥见过的神情，“说真的，你看起来可不像是那种欲求不满的人——”

“很显然，你对到底是谁看起来欲求不满这一点很没有自知之明，「卡罗尔」先生。”  
事到如今，那层毫无意义的窗户纸似乎也不需要了。布兰登盯着对方盛着恶劣笑意的蓝色眼眸，没有错过自己提到卡罗尔一词时那转瞬即逝的挫败。这让他忽然有了种奇妙的征服感，让他忍不住想说更多能让对方神情变化的话——不管有多糟糕。

“你每个夜晚都会穿成那样在酒吧坐着等人来操你吗，警官先生？”他咄咄逼人地向前走了几步，“还是说在陌生的国家让你更兴奋？”  
“如果你是指那个晚上的话，”布鲁斯靠着洗手台眯起眼睛打量着他，“我的确过了个很爽的夜晚，但我绝对不会归功于你的技术；感谢你那根七英寸的玩意吧，否则女孩就算看在你的脸的份上都不会和你约会。”

“是吗？”布兰登走到他身前居高临下地看着挑衅他的人，“那我倒是想再试一次了。”  
“你可以尽管试，”苏格兰警察懒洋洋地仰视着他，舔了舔唇，“你这个性无能的纽约人——”  
布鲁斯的话没能说完就被尽数堵回了喉咙口，他被身上的人按在镜面上狠狠亲吻了，力气大得似乎连骨骼都能碾碎，几乎让布鲁斯未能痊愈的伤痕和淤青都开始再度隐隐作痛。这完全不是普通的亲吻，更近乎于氧气的掠夺和绝对的控制，他差点窒息在这个凶狠的吻里，但惯于窒息性爱的身体却本能地从中获得了倒错的快感，如火焰般沿着尾椎一路窜上被切断空气的喉管。

布兰登过了好一会儿才放开他，撑着洗手台，看着被圈在双臂间的警官颇有些狼狈地侧过身呛了两下，能感觉到自己勃起的东西已经抵在了对方胯间。  
他喘息着俯身在尚在平复呼吸的人耳边笑道：“这尝试会很有意思的——以及，我是爱尔兰人。”

接下来的情节疯狂而又理所当然，尤其是对两个某种意义上早已近乎疯子的人来说；他们拉扯着彼此的衬衫领口，把外套丢到一边，就差这么一点就要再度滚到床上——  
然后，铃声毫无征兆地响起了。  
布鲁斯不得不在断续的喘息中重新挣扎着把自己的外套捡回来，并在把手伸进对方裤子里时接起他的电话：“喂……？”  
然后雷、他的同事震耳欲聋的喊声就如当头一棒。

“我的天啊布鲁斯！一个小时了，你到底在做什么？！”

在滚床单——当然是错误答案。

*  
“所以你明天就要回国了。”  
“逻辑上讲，的确如此。”  
在把匆匆忙忙穿起衣服的警官先生送到门口时，布兰登看着他，欲言又止。他忽然不知道该说些什么，无论说什么都太诡异了——对于他们而言。何况他现在还未完全平复的欲望还在叫嚣，完全思考不了太高深的问题。  
而布鲁斯只是瞥了他一眼，这位作风开放的警官先生显然没他那么多多余的想法，相当的言简意赅。  
“今晚见。”  
好吧，这倒是个满分的答案。  
布兰登靠着门扯了扯领子，难得感到了扭曲的愉快。某种被压抑太久东西忽然得到了释放，让他无比的轻松。像是罪孽有了同谋，谋杀有了共犯般漆黑而极致的愉快。

“今晚见。”

一场一夜情产生的双重病态。  
而他早该知道他们会对彼此上瘾。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 卡罗尔：Carol，意译为圣诞节颂歌。


End file.
